Mob Types
Aggressive NPC attacking a [[StingRay]]]] Aggressive NPC will have a red name tag above them. need image Aggressive NPC attack any passive mobs need proof and attack the player if they are in range.Aggressive NPC will mostly appear in nighttime or dark places like caves. They will chase anything passive,neutral and the player. Characters Aggressive NPC Baby Bear - Looks small Variant Black Bear Small Worm - Worm in old version called Baby Giggles now replaced Small Worm and Much Stronger Baby Grizzly - Small Mobs Have Much Stronger in old Versions Was Health Much Stronger Baby Polar Bear - Small Mobs have no Lot Health in old versions Was Much Stronger Barlog - Demon one of Strongest Aggresive NPC Basilisk - Weak Version Snake have Much Levels and Health in old Versions was much Stronger Black Bear - Regular on Hunt find out in Forest Dark Big Worm - The strongest version of the Earth Worm family. Dark Knight - Have Much Health and Damage in old versions Was Much Stronger Dark Mage - Skeleton when dance destroy quest give Skeleton Talky in old Versions and Wizard Dark Worm - The second highest power of the Earth Worm family. Dark Slasher - Similar Skeleton Talky arm holds Shield Hand uses Spear instead Small Sword Dark Werewolf - Stronger Version than Regular Werewolf Dragon - one of World Dragon in game Can Spewing Fire on Mouth Dragon Bat - Similar Bat on head Dragon in old versions was stronger Werewolf - When this Evil Mob was Simple Warrior Big Worm - One of Stronger Mobs in game old Versions was Stronger was replaced Big Worn Grizzly Bear - Regular on Hunt Starting he's Ice Dragon - Have Much Stronger looks like Ice Version Dragon Destroy Quest give Wizard Yeti in Old Versions and Aaron Ice Elemental - One of Much Stronger Mobs looks like Ice Version Source of Life destroy quest give Source of life in Old Versions and Wizard Neutral Neutral mobs will have a yellow name tag above them. They will not attack anyone unless someone provoked them(attacked them). They will automatically chase down and attack hostile mobs on range.(No matter if the hostile mobs attacked them or not,neutral mobs will always attack them.) need image Neutral mobs are * Wizard * Alchemist (shadow hunter) * Ted * Aaron * Paula * Goblin * Hugo * Warrior goblin * Angelical goblin * Yeti * Source Of Life Passive Passive mobs will have a green name tag above them. need image Passive mobs will not attack you no matter what you do.Passive mobs almost always spawn during the day and spawn rarely in night.(unless there are spawners placed duh!) Unconfirmed Trivia Before 10.4.1 Update All Mobs Gets damaged on fall when Mobs fall does not crashed In 10.4.1 Update Mobs gets Damage on Fall Drop with Monsters when Player deal 25% damages During 6.0.1 Update Mobs can attack each other During 6.0.4 Versions Neutral Mob can Attack Aragog In older versions the neutral NPCS had second names (examples) Aaron risky, Paula Happy etc References